Gaun-Thwei: Night Blood
by Ulquishinee
Summary: People of Atlantis meets the Yautja race in unlikely circumstances. An injured Yautja comes through the gates and now is their problem! Will there be an understanding reached between both races?


**Disclaimer:** I own neither Stargate nor Predator! I own only my ideas and my OC's!

**A/N:** I wasn't sure whether to post this or not. This is my first attempt at writing a crossover so I'm nervous to even put it out here. I don't even know if I'll finish it either, but I reasoned that I could try and if no one liked it, I would just delete it or just keep it discontinued if I didn't have the strenght to press the button 'delete story'!

Anyway, I am starting to talk too much. Please read and if anyone has any suggestion, thoughts and/or just constructive criticism, don't be shy and tell me. I don't bite.

**Gaun-Thwei: Night Blood**

**By: Ulquishinee**

**Chapter one**

He moved stealthily through the thick jungle foliage in stalk of his prey, keepings his movements deliberate so his prey wouldn't know of his presence, but also swift so he wouldn't lose it. His prey, in this case was a humanoid creature similar to an Ooman in size and appearance, except this creature fed off of Oomans. A Wraith, if he wasn't mistaken. They were stronger than Oomans and were a much more satisfying opponent. They were also smart, a trait, no doubt, received from Oomans, since they had partially derived from them, so he knew when encountering a Wraith, you could expect the same as encountering an Ooman – the unexpected.

The Wraith was unaware of his presence as it moved almost in a casual manner through the thick jungle as if on a stroll. He snorted quietly behind his mask; this would be the final stroll of his life, he thought while climbing down a steep tree trunk. He would make sure of it. The Wraith would just be another one of his kills, and his skull he would hang on his trophy wall to impress females of his clan, when the mating season started again.

The thick leaves of the trees and his cloaking device kept him hidden, but he was still cautious to stay in a position where the wind blew in his direction and not from behind him. He wasn't going to risk giving away his scent; the Wraith sense of smell was far more superior to Ooman. While Oomans wouldn't feel it, a Wraith would and he didn't want to give away his position even if he was invisible. His cloaking device wasn't perfect. At some point he was completely concealed, but there are moments when it can't hide him completely.

He continued to follow the Wraith, completely unaware that his presence was known. A group of twenty Wraiths were hidden and waited for the Yaut'ja to fall for their trap. They sent one of their own to play as the 'prey' for the hunter, while they waited for him to lead the hunter right in to their trap.

The Wraith had discovered that Yaut'ja were a more satisfying meal than humans. Wraith had only fed from Yaut'ja on very rare occasions since it was usually by luck that they could capture one. That is why their life force had become like a delicacy among the Wraith. There were fights over the rights to feed from them and some Wraith's even refused to feed from humans and died if they couldn't get another Yaut'ja to feed from.

Now often more than not, Wraith waited for a Yaut'ja warrior to wander in their territory and made a trap for it, and the leader of this little Wraith group was satisfied to see the hunter had fell for it. He motioned for his followers to follow from safe distance. They couldn't afford to lose this Yaut'ja; this would be his first time to feed from a Yaut'ja, so he was adamant on its capture.

They had to move quickly because the Yaut'ja had almost reached the designed trap place. A small cave with only one entrance and one exit. The leader of the Wraith's wasn't worried that the Wraith for the lure would die; if anything he hoped for it. That fool had believed him when he said that he just had to serve to lure the Yaut'ja to the cave. He didn't even tell him that there wouldn't be a way out for him when he walked in the cave. They once again watched from a distance as the Yaut'ja left the tree tops and crawled down. They could see him from the a ripple his cloaking device made.

The leader watched in fascination as he could see the transparent form when the hunter disappeared in the cave. He motioned to his group and they spread out around the cave and waited. An agonized scream could be heard, before everything went quiet. They waited for long moments wondering why the hunter was not coming out.

Soon though they were rewarded when the Yaut'ja emerged, still invisible, but his position was given away by the cleaned but blood covered skull it held. It was their cue to fire and all hell broke loose. They used their stunning weapons, but the cloaking device on the hunter protected it. The Yaut'ja roared in anger and they switched for weapons that were for killing. The Yaut'ja took about four shots before his cloaking device went haywire and he materialized in front of them, completely pissed off.

He literally saw red; the Wraith had taken him by surprise, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He charged at the nearest Wraith and grabbed it by the throat to use him as shield against the shots they tried to land on him. He activated his shoulder cannon and shot three Wraith's before he felt something being jammed in his side and he noticed the Wraith he was holding had jammed one of its own daggers in his side and he roared in pain and anger. He snapped its throat with one hard press against its throat and shoved it away.

A shot was landed on his lower back and he grunted and dropped to one knee. Composing himself, he rolled to his left, missing more shots all the while removing his whip that was covered in sharp spikes. He whipped it out at a Wraith coming towards him. It wrapped around it and he pulled it back and the Wraith was cut clean in half.

There were still more than ten or fifteen Wraith left and they seemed to wait for him to tire out. With his injuries he felt that he could take them, but when a Wraith attacked him from the front, another shot at his unprotected back and landed another shot right between his shoulder-blades. In that moment he knew that he wouldn't hold out much longer.

He blew another Wraith away with his plasma canon and used the distraction to run deeper in the jungle. The trees served to stop the shots they tried to land on him. He suspected that this time it was for stunning and he had chosen the right moment to run. He heard them follow, but he was faster, even in his injured state; he wouldn't die as food for Wraith. He had heard that some unfortunate hunters had fallen prey for them and he wasn't going to be one of them. His honor was still the most important thing to him and dying as someone's meal wasn't honorable, but the complete opposite.

He knew that he wouldn't get back to his ship, since it was in the other side of the jungle and he wasn't even running that way. A flash of blue flew just past his left shoulder and he focused on running again, taking a sharp turn right and sliding down a steep slope. He grunted when he reached the bottom of the slope, but kept on running. The blood lose was already catching up with him and his injuries told him if he didn't get back to his ship or somewhere safe, he would die.

He stopped to catch his breath and to see if he was still being chased and he could hear them quite a distance away. He grunted and continued in a slower pace and started evaluating his options. He could just give up, but that would not be honorable. He could kill himself now and save himself the dishonor of becoming a Wraith's meal. He couldn't come up with the third one, but just then he noticed something.

It was this strange circle. It was big and had these marking all over it that he couldn't read. In front of it was something that looked like an altar, but he could see that was something connecting the two objects. He stepped up to it and noted that there where the same markings like on the circle. He picked one that looked like a triangle and something activated in the circle. He tried another and another and another until he could now more.

He racked his brain as to what it could be and then realization hit him. His race had seen these before; they were Stargate's, if he wasn't mistaken. He had never gone through one, but he had heard of them from Yaut'ja who had. And he now knew what he had to do to activate it. He pressed the big, red button in the middle and jumped back when there was something that resembled water shooting out of it and then settling down and rippling. He hadn't expected that to happen.

For a second he was apprehensive to go through it – who knows where it would take him – but he didn't have time to dwell on it when a blue light almost hit him again. Not seeing any other option, he chose the option number three that he didn't have before. He ran through the Stargate hoping that whatever is on the other side was better than being a possible meal.

**X~~~~~X**

The sun had just risen giving way to another busy day. The city of Atlantic, shaped like a snow flake, was bustling with life even at such an early hour of the morning. Some people were already up and going about their day, while some were still in their sleeping quarters getting some much needed rest after a long and hard mission to another planet they had returned only the night before.

A young, twenty two year old woman, Ava Monsero, a new addition to the SG team, wasn't sure if she was part of either group of people. She had only recently been recruited for the position of culture and language specialist. She had yet to go on any missions because she had only arrived about a week ago, but something in the pit of her stomach told her that there was something important to happen today. She knew from experience that she could trust her gut feeling on this, but she wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad. The feeling was like having butterflies in your stomach, but these ones were really strange and didn't tell her much, except that she had to get out of bed, and had been doing so for the past hour or so.

Sighing, she threw off the burgundy covers off her form. She was tall and lean, but had enough curves to not look like she was overly thin and, since she worked out her muscles were firm. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up and stretched her arms over her head groaning softly at her stiff joints.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stumbled on her way to the bathroom, hitting her knee on the night table in the process. She cursed at the pain and stepped inside the compact bathroom that had everything even for such a small space. There was a shower on one side and a toilet and a sink on the other and a towel rack in between both sides. There wasn't anything separating the two sides, except for this rise in the tiled floor to keep the water from flooding the whole floor while taking a quick shower.

She took off her green tank top and black shorts she liked to sleep in and her white underwear, and dropped them in the hamper. She stepped inside the shower and opened both hot and cold water taps. When the water was nicely warm, she stepped under the spray and sighed in contentment. She ran her fingers through her waist length auburn tresses and for a moment let the water beat down on her.

That feeling that something is going to happen didn't leave her even then and she tried to banish the thought from her head, while reaching for the shampoo to wash her hair. Her warm brown eyes were closed to keep the suds from getting in them and she hummed to keep herself from imagining the worst things that could happen.

She rinsed her hair from the suds and repeated the same process with the hair conditioner. When she was done washing her hair, she washed the rest of her body with a lavender scented body wash and the scent helped her calm for a moment. She closed the water taps and stepped out of the shower and grabbed a white, fluffy towel and wrapped it around her dripping body and grabbed another for her hair.

She stepped out of the bathroom all the while drying her hair when there was a knock on the door. "Wait a sec," she called and finished drying her hair as much as she could and dropped the towel in her bed. Still wrapped in nothing but a towel she walked over to the door and pressed the button on the side to open it. She tried not to roll her eyes when she saw that non other than the ladies man, John Sheppard was standing there. He gave her body a once over and she felt her left eye twitch in annoyance. The man obviously thought that she was another one of those women who would throw herself at him. She snorted internally and raised an eyebrow at him. "What did you need, John," she asked crossing her arms over her chest; his starring was making her uncomfortable, but she knew how to hide her discomfort by keeping a straight face and confident stance.

"I came to ask, if you wanted to join me for breakfast," he said obviously not noticing the hidden hostility in her stance. Ava tried not to roll her again; he made her do that pretty often. Ever since she had come to Atlantis, John Sheppard had been showing an interest in her. As far as she heard from rumors, if he saw a woman with a pretty face and great body, he was always turning on his charm to make them drop their panties in front of him. On her though, John's charm didn't work and she rather wanted to put on her clothes as fast as possible.

Especially, in this situation when she was wrapped in a single towel. Don't get her wrong; she knew how to protect herself. She was skilled in martial arts even before joining the SG team and with the intense training there, the male had better know that she knew how to act if he tried any funny business.

"Thank you John, but I'm not really hungry," she said and was happy to note that it came out in normal tone of voice. She was also happy to note that she wasn't hungry, so it wasn't a lie he could accuse her of. She smirked internally when his face grew a bit disappointed, but he recovered fast and said, "Okey, I'll see you later then."

"Sure," Ava said and faked a smile and closed the door and then leaned against it and sighed in relief. That man was a real pain. Not really wanting to spoil her mood, she decided to not think about it and get dressed. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her favorite uniform. A pure white body suite that looked like it was made from leather, but the material was very comfortable and kept her from overheating and kept her nice and warm in very cold conditions. It was also made so that the material would renew if it was torn.

She put on a pair of black panties and bra and slipped in the body suite. She put on black boots that served the same purpose as the body suite and a black belt around her hips with a gun that was similar to the one Ronan Dex had. The man with the thick, long dreads was one of the people that she had a liking to as a person. He could be very serious sometimes, but she found out that it was because of the things he had gone through and the fact that he was the sole survivor of his planets in their fights against the Wraith.

Another person she liked was Teyla Emmagan. She admired the female for her strenght and will power. Her people were missing; another thing the Wraith were responsible of. The more she heard of the Wraith, the more she didn't like them; not like a there was anything to like about them. They fed off of humans and caused problems like those for Ronan and Teyla.

She took a hair brush from her bedsides table and ran it through her hair. When her hair was perfectly straight and had no tangles in it, she made a simple braid and left it hanging over her left shoulder. A brush of eyeliner and mascara and she was done. She left her room still having that feeling that something is going to happen.

**X~~~~~X**

She hadn't been wrong because about a minute after she left her quarters, an alarm went off. She broke into a run, not really sure what would greet her. She was told that the alarm usually went off when there was a Wraith ship on their radars close to discovering the location of Atlantis, or if there was an unauthorized Stargate activation.

She ran down a couple of staircases and through hallways, watching out from the people in her way because everyone seemed to have gone frantic at the sound of the alarm. When she reached the command room she saw Elizabeth Weir already giving out orders.

"What's happening?" Ava asked as she approached the other woman. "The Stargate has an incoming traveler, but we don't have any teams coming back today," she said and Ava followed after her when she stepped by the railing to look down at the Stargate's as it was activating. Already four simbols had assembled and armed men were station to wait for whatever was going to come through.

"Doctor Weir, shouldn't we raise the shield?" one of the men working at the consoles asked. "What if it is Wraith?" another asked and Ava saw that Elizabeth was thinking about it. She was about to say something when she spoke, "I don't think that it's Wraith. They don't know of the location to get to Atlantis." As she said that the last seventh symbol was in place and the Stargate activated.

"Hold your position. If its Wraith, we'll immediately put up the shield," Elizabeth told the men, who were ready to take fire if necessary. Ava saw John Sheppard look her way as she stood besides Elizabeth, but ignored him.

Just then a large form fell through the portal and not two seconds after the gate closed and everyone was left thinking: What the fuck?

**TBC…**

**A/N: **Continue? Yes? No?

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


End file.
